Hunt You Down Over The Time
by LittleAislinn
Summary: Caroline revient vingt ans après la remise des diplômes à Mystic Falls. Lorsqu'elle reverra ses amis et Bonnie, celle-ci va lui demander de retourner des siècles auparavant pour réparer les erreurs que la famille Mikaelson a causées. Mais Caroline acceptera-t-elle ou va-t-elle une fois de plus s'envoler et fuir ses problèmes plutôt que de les affronter ?
1. Chapter 1

**\0/ ****_Bonjour braves gens !_**** \0/**

**Alors me revoilà, de nouveau sur ce Ô Cher site avec ma troisième fiction in-Progress. Et je tiens à vous informer que je ne lâche ****_AUCUNE_**** des deux autres. Mais lorsqu'une idée fait un tour dans ma tête, j'me dis : ****_pourquoi pas ?_**** Fin voilà ! Vous m'avez comprise. Cette fiction va changer des autres (si on puisse dire) elle concernera uniquement le Klaroline, un couple que je ship depuis le premier épisode où il est apparut !**

**Bon, que j'explique tout ça : en grande partie, c'est un voyage dans le temps raconté par Caroline vingt ans après la remise des diplômes. La seule différence, c'est que Katherine n'est pas redevenue humaine, que la Cure n'a jamais existée (je sais, ça fait un sacré détail, ça), que Jeremy ne s'est jamais fait tuer et blabla blablabla et blablabla...**

**Personnages: Klaus, Caroline, Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, Katherine, Bonnie & maybe others.**

**Résumé : Caroline revient vingt ans après la remise des diplômes à Mystic Falls. Lorsqu'elle reverra ses amis et Bonnie, celle-ci va lui demander de retourner des siècles auparavant pour réparer les erreurs que la famille Mikaelson a causées. Mais Caroline acceptera-t-elle ou va-t-elle une fois de plus s'envoler et fuir ses problèmes plutôt que de les affronter ? Klaroline et Originels au programme**

* * *

**Hunt You Down Over The Time.**

**[D'après "****_Hunt You Down" de Triggerfinger_****"- Hard Rock/Blues Rock]**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back In Black.**

**[From: "****_Back In Black_****" AC/DC.]**

Penaude que j'étais, je me tenais à quelques pas de ce Park où jouaient quelques mioches tout en riant, pendant que des gamines au coin gloussaient entre elles tout en partageant leurs poupées chauves avec des sourires béats. Diable pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde soit si heureux ?

Mais bien sûr, damnée que je suis depuis plus de vingt ans, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à me retrouver en train de cracher des arc-en-ciel. Comment pourrai-je seulement décrocher un sourire en repensant à la vie que j'aurai eu s'ils n'étaient pas entrés dans ma misérable vie. C'est vrai quoi, j'étais belle, populaire, j'obtenais ce que je voulais en battant des cils, j'avais ce qu'on aurait qualifié d'une _vie géniale_. Et il fallait que cette ignoble famille débarque à Mystic Falls pour enchainer les cauchemars. Et voilà que je me retrouvais à fuir la ville où j'étais née pour vivre. Ma vie s'était résumée à de nombreuses filatures, plus d'une dizaine de fausses cartes d'identités et de nombreux appartements tout aussi pitoyables les uns que les autres.

Mais me revoilà. De retour chez-moi. Après vingt longues années où on n'avait plus entendu parler de moi. J'étais un vampire, forcément, j'étais restée cette adolescente de dix sept ans qui attire touts les regards. Longs cheveux blonds blé ondulés (j'avais décidé de les laisser pousser) qui tombant en cascade sur mes épaules et longeaient mon dos. Deux billes bleu/Vert en guise d'yeux. Une peau blanche et une paire de jambes élancées. Oui, j'étais restée la même. Du moins, _physiquement_.

On peut dire que j'avais changé au cours de ces vingt longues années. J'avais, si on puisse dire muris. Je ne suis plus l'adolscente qui se cherche, dépendante d'autrui et qui a un manque cruel en elle-même, non, plus maintenant en tout cas. J'étais devenue indépendante, forte mais plutôt renfermée sur moi-même.

J'avais parcouru la Virginie, fais quelques pauses à Richmond au début. N'étant pas habituée au voyage, j'avais préféré miser sur les villes les plus proches. Tels que Charlottesville, Hampton, Blacksburg. Puis, j'ai pris le large, j'ai déménagée en Floride,

Tennessee. Cet endroit où étaient partis Klaus et Stefan après le pacte conclu afin de sauver Damon.

Malgré ces souvenirs qui inondaient mon esprit à chaque fois que mes paupières se faisaient lourdes, j'avais pris du bon temps là-bas. Je m'étais quelque peu amusée, mais jamais je me suis assez rapprochée de quelqu'un pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une amitié avec lui. Je m'étais refermée sur moi-même et gardais mes distances.

C'était une question de survie. Parce que j'avais appris une chose à Mystic Falls : plus on s'attache à quelqu'un, plus le temps qu'il lui reste pour mourir est mince. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'étais devenue aussi froide qu'un iceberg, ou que j'envoyais paitre chaque bonne âme qui venait me saluer, loin de là. J'étais tout de même restée cette incontournable pompon-girl qui n'avait besoin que l'amour d'autrui pour reprendre sa confiance en elle. J'étais toujours cette adolescente névrosée et hystérique lorsqu'il s'agissait de bal de promo, robe ou fêtes annuelles. J'avais besoin de rester cette fille-là. Si je la laissais partir, Caroline Forbes mourrait pour de vrai, je deviendrai cette créature que je n'avais jamais voulu devenir et ça, je ne le permettrai pas d'aussitôt, je devais me battre, _j'allais_ me battre.

- On est ferm...

Matthew Donovan, un vieil ami que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami, du moins, jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse de son horizon sans la moindre explication, après avoir jeté mon portable dans la cuvette des toilettes et tirée violemment sur la sache d'eau.

- Nom de Dieu, Caroline...

_Ca_, c'est de la réaction. Mais comment dire, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose venant de sa part. Matt avait changé, c'était tout ce que je pouvais dire. Mais lui, contrairement à moi, il avait changé physiquement _et_ mentalement_._ Il avait toujours ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus débordant de gentillesse, de bravoure et d'amour à offrir en retour, mais il avait aussi des cernes autour des yeux, une barbe naissante au niveau du menton et je pourrai presque jurer que les rides se creusaient de plus en plus sur son front pour former de grandes vagues, signe de détresse. Matt était fatigué, j'en étais sûre.

- Heureuse de te revoir, Matt.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, quelques larmes embuèrent mon regard. Il m'avait manqué, _cruellement_ manqué, _terriblement_ manqué. Avant de revenir à Mystic Falls, je m'étais faite une image de lui : un homme dans les trente sept ans vêtu d'un costard, la coiffure parfaite et l'allure super classe qu'on voyait dans les films. Mais tout ce que j'avais en ce moment, c'était un homme simple, vêtu comme un homme normal -et j'ignore si c'est un point positif ou négatif d'ailleurs-, tablier tacheté, la coiffure ébouriffée, la fatigue sortant par touts les pores de sa peau blanche. Et baskets aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

J'émis un petit rire nerveux. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu en débarquant à cette heure-ci au Mystic Grill. Mais étant donné que tout se passait de travers pendant cette journée-contraire, je me contentai de fouiller dans ma mémoire ce que je pouvais dénicher sur Matt, vingt ans en arrière. Il avait toujours été gentil, un adolescent à la vie de merde, à la famille compliquée, aux relations difficiles, mais qui restait la personne la plus courageuse, la plus brave et la plus apte à supporter touts les malheurs qui se trouvent sur son chemin sans se démonter ou flancher que je connaisse. Par contre, ce que je voyais devant moi ne ressemblait plus à cet homme-là. Non, celui-ci est tourmenté, blessé, désespéré et l'odeur de l'alcool qui émanait de lui d'aussi bon matin me réconfortais dans l'idée que le Matt que j'avais connu avait laissé place à un vieux grincheux alcoolique qui travaillait encore au Mystic Grill, au lieu d'exercer le job dont il rêvait depuis des décennies.

- J'en avais marre de me retrouver seule, offris-je comme unique réponse en haussant les épaules.

- T'en avais marre de te retrouver seule et t'as décidé de revenir comme une fleur à Mystic Falls voir tes vieux copains, bien sûr, marmonna-t-il en pressant sa poigne contre le chiffon avec quoi il nettoyait le comptoir.

- Voilà, c'est ça.

Il leva la tête vers moi en fronçant les sourcils puis la rabaissa en m'ignorant royalement. Pourquoi agissait-il d'une telle manière? Pourquoi m'ignorait-il alors qu'il était le premier à savoir que c'était ce que je détestais le plus au monde ? _Etre ignorée_. Visiblement, je n'étais pas la bienvenue, ce qui m'étonnait d'ailleurs.

- C'était de l'ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Devinai-je en me pinçant la lèvre.

- _Voilà, c'est ça_, répéta-t-il sans daigner m'accorder un seul regard.

Le ton glacial qu'il employait me fit presque froid dans le dos. Et pourtant, en vivant quelques mois en Pennsylvanie, j'en avais eu, des frissons. J'optai finalement pour une toute autre option et m'approchai d'avantage de lui. A force j'avançais, à force il reculait, comme si je lui faisais peur, comme si j'étais une de ces monstres qui aimaient jouer avec leur repas pour ensuite les bouffer, comme si...je le dégoûtais. Non, c'était impossible, Matt était mon ami, il avait beau avoir pris de l'âge, il ne restait pas moins mon ami, mon fidèle ami qui serait toujours là pour moi, du moins, je l'espère.

- Matt, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Réussis-je à bafouer entre mes lèvres tremblotantes.

Subitement, comme s'il attendait que cette phrase sorte de ma bouche pour saisir la chance de sa vie, il jeta furieusement ce maudit chiffon abimé sur le bar et me jaugea d'une manière qui ne me plut pas. Qui me faisait presque croire que j'étais nue sous son regard. Il continua ainsi, de longues secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité avant de se décider à parler.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe Caroline?

- Bien sûr, quelle question ! Répondis-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Ce qui se passe Caroline, commença-t-il d'une voix tranchante, c'est que vingt ans sont passés depuis ton départ, départ que tu as programmé sans nous en tenir informés, _nous_, tes soit-disons "amis". Tu as pris tes affaires, tu as fuguée et tu nous a laissé là, comme des crétins à t'appeler, à essayer de te joindre alors que ton putain de téléphone était aux toilettes ! Et lorsqu'on a cru que tu t'étais enfin décidée à nous répondre, tu nous a envoyé un texto nous disant : _"Désolée, je devais me retrouver et m'occuper enfin de moi-même. Signé : CF"_

J'entrouvris les lèvres pour parler mais aucun son n'en sorti. Evidemment, il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Et le pire, c'était qu'il s'était rappelé mot pour mot le message que je leur avais envoyé alors que moi non. Je comprenais cet air glacial qui régnait dans le bar plongé dans un noir quasi total si quelques lampes ne clignotaient pas dans quelques recoins.

_Va-t-en_. Mots qu'ils n'avaient pas prononcés mais qui semblaient planer en dessus de sa tête comme unique avertissement.

- Je suis désolée, soufflai-je en baissant la tête.

- Désolée, encore et encore, soupira-t-il comme si c'était une litanie que je m'étais amusée à répéter.

- Je le suis, Matt, sérieusement, concédai-je sincèrement. Je ne mens pas !

- Je n'ai pas dis le contraire, mais arrête de t'excuser à tout moment en croyant que tout s'arrangerait dans ton monde parfait, Caroline.

Ce fut comme m'asséner une gifle phénoménale. Une gifle que même ma mère ne m'a pas donnée le jour où j'étais rentrée chez-moi à trois heures du matin alors que je n'avais que quatorze ans. Une gifle invisible mais mentalement traumatisante. J'étais paralysée. C'était comme une douche froide. De l'eau glacée dans un saut qu'on me jetait à la figure. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi mal. Et jamais je ne m'étais imaginé que ce serait Matt qui me mettrait face à la réalité.

C'était vrai.

Pendant des années, j'avais vécu dans un monde que je m'étais créé, un monde parfait avec une Caroline parfaite qui ne flanche jamais, qui n'a aucun défaut, qui trouve la solution miracle à tout le monde en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour en avoir, qui possède beaucoup d'amis sur qui elle peut compter, qui a un petit-ami qui serait capable de tout pour la sauver, qui avait une famille. Mais tout n'était que _façade_.

Le monde dans lequel je vis depuis des années est tellement différent de celui que je m'étais créé que ça en devient autant drôle que pathétique. Il fallait se résoudre à la réalité : il ne suffisait pas de dire "désolée" pour arranger les problèmes comme nous l'avions fait vingt ans auparavant, lorsque nous étions jeunes. Je n'ai jamais été la Caroline parfaite que tout le monde pense connaitre. La vérité est devant moi : je suis comme tout le monde, avec une masse de défauts en prime, et ça, Matt le savait.

- Je sais, murmurai-je si bas que ça en devenait presque inaudible aux oreilles d'un humain. Et tu as raison, je dois arrêter d'être désolée, je dois arrêter de dire quelque chose que je ne pense pas, je dois arrêter de me cacher...

Il plissa les yeux et je remarquai que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Mais je m'en fichais. Il voulait la vérité ? J'allais la lui donner.

- La vérité Matt, c'est que je ne suis pas désolée d'être partie loin d'ici, commençai-je, je ne suis pas désolée d'avoir construis une vie loin de Mystic Falls, une vie dans laquelle je n'ai pas de problèmes, une vie où je peux vivre sans me soucier de ce qui se passera une fois que je fermerai les yeux, une ville où je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de ce qui arrivera à mes amis demain ou dans une semaine, une vie dans laquelle je peux tout faire sans aucun danger, allez, dis-moi que tu n'y as jamais pensé ?!

- Oui mais tu as fuis, tu nous as tous fuis, Caroline, tu as préféré ignorer tes problèmes plutôt que de les affronter, c'est lâche.

- Et alors ? Me bornai-je, quelque peu vexée par le mot "lâche" qu'il venait d'employer pour designer mes gestes. Depuis que Klaus est entré dans nos vies sans y être invité, on passe notre temps à se soucier des autres plutôt qu'à nous. On n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui arrivera à Elena ou à Stefan ou à Damon. On n'arrête pas de les faire passer avant notre propre personne. On a cessé de vivre, Matt. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fuis. Parce que j'avais besoin de me reprendre en main, le message que je vous ai envoyé était sincère. Tout ce que je vous y ai écris était _sincère_.

- Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de porter le chapeau à Elena ? Tu es consciente que tu la tiens responsable de ce qui nous arrive ? S'indigna-t-il.

- Peut-être qu'elle l'est finalement, marmonnai-je entre mes dents. Peut-être qu'on aurait tous du partir une fois Klaus arrivé dans la ville peut-être que...

- Ca suffit, siffla-t-il. Tu disparais du jour au lendemain en nous laissant tomber et tu te repointe pour faire porter le chapeau à Elena ? Tu oublie que c'est _Klaus_ qui a foutu nos vies en l'air ! C'est _lui_ qui tu devrais vouloir étriper et pas ta meilleure amie...

Il prit une grande inspiration dans laquelle j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit dans cette phrase puis reprit :

- Maintenant, je le répète, on est fermés, tu connais la sortie.

Je ne me fis pas prier alors qu'il me tournait le dos pour rejoindre l'arrière-boutique. Klaus. Ce nom se propageait en écho dans mon esprit, y est gravé à jamais. Matt avait cruellement raison. C'était lui que je devais vouloir tuer et pas Elena. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire porter le chapeau de mon malheur, c'était mon amie. J'étais son amie. Je sortis du Mystic Grill, trainant le pas.

Pour tout avouer, je n'étais pas seulement venue ici pour parler à Matt, j'étais aussi venue lui demander si Bonnie et Elena vivaient encore à Mystic Falls ou, comme moi, elles ont jeté l'éponge. Je n'avais plus qu'une option maintenant : me rendre chez elles et faire face à leur colère qui risquait de me tomber sur la tête à une seconde ou à l'autre.

D'un pas décidé, je parcouru les rues, quelques personnages passaient devant moi. Je ne connu personne. Tout le monde avait du partir, vingt ans, ce n'était pas comme demain ou le lendemain.

Lorsque je passais par la ruelle où était censé vivre Matt je remarquai que sa maison ne s'y trouvait plus. Il avait sûrement du la vendre. Puis je passais par ma maison, et comme je m'y étais attendue, elle n'y était pas. Ma mère avait été appelée à Lily Dale (New York) et avait décidée de me laisser à Mystic Falls, le temps que je fasse mes bagages et mes adieux à mes amis. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Elle m'avait demandée de la rejoindre à New York, la ville de mes rêves mais à la dernière minute, j'avais refusée, j'étais censée avoir dix neuf ans, ce qui voulait dire que j'étais foncièrement responsable. Je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule et il fallait que j'apprenne ce qu'était la maturité, il fallait que je change d'air. Le voyage à Richmond était un road trip sur un coup de tête, j'avais pris la voiture et m'étais lancée sur la route alors que ma chaine radio diffusait _"It's Only Rock'n'roll"_ à fond pendant que d'autres conducteurs me jetaient des regards dans le genre _:"arrête de dandiner de la tête, sombre cruche"_ ou alors _"Haaaan mais quelle gourdasse, celle-là"_ Et pour une fois depuis longtemps, je m'étais sentie _bien_.

Le bruit d'un klaxon me fit redescendre sur Terre. J'étais au beau milieu de la route, debout comme l'idiote que j'étais, complètement dans les nuages alors qu'un homme aux traits ridés s'acharnait sur le volant. Je me tournai vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés et comme si je n'avais pas l'air trop empotée comme ça, j'en rajoutai une couche.

- Oh ça va, c'est pas comme si j'allais mourir si vous m'écrasiez !

Et voilà. Une idiote dans toute sa splendeur. Je me décalai du côté pour laisser passer la Ferrari et rejoignit le trottoir. J'étais presque arrivée. Plus que la forêt à traverser et j'arriverai à la pension des Salvatore. Une fois aux portes de cette forêt encore plus épaisse qu'elle ne l'était il y a vingt ans, j'usai de ma vitesse vampirique pour arriver chez les Salvatore plus vite et quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais sur le seuil de la porte, la main levée afin de toquer.

J'hésitais, je gardais la main levée sans pour autant qu'elle touche le bois de l'immense porte. Plusieurs scénarios possibles se déroulèrent dans mon esprit, comme par exemple les frères Salvatore qui décident de me jeter dehors à coup de crocs et de griffes tout en m'attribuant différents noms d'oiseaux, ou Elena m'insultant tout en citant ce qui leur est arrivé pendant vingt ans sans moi.

Mais par je ne sais quel miracle, je n'avais pas besoin de frapper puisque celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Je sais, c'est fou !

- Bonjour rayon de soleil.

Ou pas si fou que ça. Debout devant moi, une paire d'yeux d'un bleu azur envoutant me jaugeait avec un sourire amusé. Damon Salvatore, lui, on pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas du tout changé. Lorsqu'il m'indiqua en silence le chemin à prendre afin d'entrer dans le manoir, je le pénétrai sans me faire prier et arpentai le parquet jusqu'au salon. Non pas deux têtes m'attendirent mais plutôt trois. Au moment où j'avançai aux côtés de Damon vers le fauteuil où on m'attendait, les trois personnages dont seulement la crinière apparaissait quelques minutes auparavant, se tournèrent vers moi.

- On savait que tu allais venir, Caroline, s'exclama Elena avec un visage impassible que je ne reconnus presque pas comme le sien.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, affirma Stefan dans un hochement de tête. On savait même dans combien de temps, où est quand tu allais revenir.

- Ok, vous me foutez les jetons là ! Raillai-je avec un rire nerveux, les bras instinctivement ramenés en avant.

Je vis Bonnie se lever nonchalamment et s'avancer vers moi. Elle avait pris un sacré coup de vieux, d'ailleurs, un peu et je ne l'aurai pas reconnu. Elena, elle, était un vampire, donc forcément, elle était restée cette fille de dix huit ans à la peau matte et aux longs cheveux bruns. De même que Stefan.

- On avait tout prévus, souffla Bonnie à côté de moi.

Tout d'un coup, tout pris un sens. Pourquoi j'étais revenue à Mystic Falls, pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne l'avais jamais prévu ! Je n'avais même jamais voulu retourner ici, je m'étais promis de ne pas y mettre les pieds un jour mais me revoilà maintenant, devant eux.

- Pourquoi vous parlez comme ça au juste ? Murmurai-je, la peur se faisant coûte que coûte place dans mon corps.

Bonnie soupira, comme si je venais de lui poser la plus bête des questions qu'une blonde pourrait poser.

- Tu es partie pendant vingt longues années, Caroline, avec l'idée de ne jamais revenir, à un moment, on a cru que tu étais morte, enfin, morte une seconde fois tu vois, me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence tellement c'était prononcé très bas. Mais j'avais un objet qui t'appartenais, je t'aie localisée et je t'ai suivie à la trace. Après, on a réfléchis, moi, Elena, Stefan et Damon à ce qui t'a poussée à partir. On...On te comprend.

- Par contre moi, je m'en fiche, nuance, fit Damon d'un air tout à fait arrogant.

- Donc, marmonna Bonnie en le fusillant du regard, on a décidés d'élaborer un plan, j'ai fouillé dans mon grimoire familial et j'ai trouvé un sort qui pourrait t'attirer une nouvelle fois dans cette ville...

- Pourquoi faire ça au juste ? Demandai-je, les yeux plissés et les narines dilatées.

- Parce qu'il le fallait ! Dit-elle. Ecoute, avant de chercher ce sort-là, j'étais tombée sur un autre sort particulier qui pourrait nous sauver tous, et même ceux qui sont morts, je suis consciente que c'est une sorte de...magie noire mais peu importe.

Un silence de plomb s'en suivit. Pendant ce court instant, j'essayais de rassembler ce qu'on essayait de me dire : donc, pour commencer, Elena, Bonnie et les frères Salvatore étaient tous réunis dans le manoir et savaient précisément à quel moment j'allais débarquer._ Bien_. Ensuite, il s'avère que Bonnie m'a jeté un sort qui lui permettrait de se servir de moi comme un marionnettiste tient les ficelles de son pantin. _Bien_. Et pour finir, elle est en train de m'expliquer qu'il y a un sort qui permettrait de ramener les morts. _Bien_. Je pouvais l'encaisser.

- Le suspens est insoutenable, soupira Damon en roulant les yeux de lassitude.

- En clair, tu sais comment faire revenir touts les morts, dans le genre, zombies ? Hasardai-je d'une petite voix.

- Non, me dit Bonnie non sans avoir décroché un sourire, c'est un peu plus complexe que ça. En faite, le sort te permettrai de faire une sorte de...voyage dans le temps. Je peux t'envoyer dans le passé, Caroline, et empêcher nos proches de mourir.

- Vous êtes cinglés, murmurai-je si bas que je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un m'entendrais. Et dans le passé de qui vas-tu m'envoyer ? Et puis, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas toi ? Après tout, tu es une sorcière, tu seras plus capable de t'en sortir vivante. Et dans quelle époque je vais atterrir hein ? L'époque des Viking ? Ou celle de l'Homme de Cro-Magnon ? Ou le Moyen-âge ? Et comment est-ce que je vais me débrouiller sans fer-à-lisser ? Sans mini-champoings ou dentifrice ? Ou comment...

Je croisais les quatre paires d'yeux qui me jaugeaient d'une manière étrange. Non en faite, c'était moi qui étais étrange dans tout ça. Bonnie balaya mes paroles d'un geste vague de la main avant de reprendre :

- Je vais t'envoyer dans le passé des Mikaelson, m'apprit-elle calmement.

Alors ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle avoir de la poisse. Les Mikaelson, ceux à qui j'avais immédiatement pensé une fois arrivée à Mystic Falls ou autrement dit ; ceux qui avait foutu ma vie en l'air et celle de mes amis, enfin, mes _ex-amis_.

- Je t'ai choisis toi parce que tu possède en toi quelque chose qui appartient à l'un d'eux, poursuivit-elle sans se départir de ce calme presque effrayant.

- Et quoi donc ? M'obstinai-je en croisant les bras autour de ma poitrine.

- Le sang de Klaus, répondit-elle simplement. Tu t'es déjà nourrie de son sang, Caroline, chose qu'aucun de nous n'a fait, du moins, pas de la source.

Je refermais mes lèvres qui s'étaient entrouvertes avec l'intention de dire "et Damon alors ? Il s'est nourrit de son sang lui !" et ravalais ma salive. J'étais damnée.

- Ok, soufflai-je après avoir digéré le flot d'informations tombées en masse sur moi. Mais son sang, comme tu dis, s'est estompé il y a des années de lumière ! Il ne se trouve plus dans mon corps.

- N'empêche que ce sang a fait partie de toi pendant un certain temps, il t'a empêché de mourir plusieurs fois, il ne nous manque plus qu'une chose lui appartenant et là aussi, tu devras nous aider, me dit-elle.

- Je n'ai rien qui lui appartienne ! M'indignai-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure de stress.

Je la vis sourire d'un air maternel. Un peu et je la prendrai pour ma mère.

- Malgré les années qui sont passées, tu reste piètre menteuse, Caroline, me souffla-t-elle tout bas.

- Si tu pouvais nous donner ce charmant bracelet qu'il t'as offert et que tu as gardé, proposa Damon.

Et voilà, ce que je craignais arrivait. Pendant vingt ans, à chaque fois que je tombais sur ce bracelet au fond de mes bagages, de mon sac ou dans un tiroir, je m'obstinais à le cacher autre part. Et le pire, c'est que je n'avais jamais voulu le jeter. A chaque fois que je le voyais, je le regardais un moment, et me rappelai ce qu'il m'avait proposé un soir : _"je pourrai te les faire visiter, Paris, Rome..."_ et je devais avouer que cette phrase qui revenait comme une litanie dans ma tête à chaque fois que j'allais dormir m'avait poussée à le faire, ce voyage autour du monde. Voilà pourquoi j'avais gardé ce foutu bracelet porte-malheur. Voilà pourquoi il était en ce moment-même au fond de mon sac, attendant patiemment le jour où je me déciderai enfin à le mettre et sortir de ma phase de déni.

- Caroline ?

La voix d'Elena qui n'avait pas parlé pendant tout l'échange m'arracha à mes souvenirs et je relevai la tête vers eux.

- S'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi, Jenna est morte à cause de lui, m'implora-t-elle en s'approchant, prenant mes mains dans les siennes tremblotantes.

Toute cette pression exercée autour de moi ne put que me réconforter dans l'idée que, peut-être, je devrai le faire. Matt avait eu raison, il fallait que ça s'arrête. Que j'arrête mes filatures et affronte la réalité. J'allais le faire, j'allais empêcher Klaus de tuer Jenna, d'entrer dans nos vies mes amis et moi, lui et sa famille.

- Mais je vois une faille dans votre problème, concédai-je finalement. Si on tue Klaus, on mourra tous.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne le tueras pas, juste le faire entrer dans un sommeil dont il ne se réveillerait pas, me répondit Bonnie en sortant une lame que je reconnu aussitôt d'un sac.

- Une dague plongée dans les cendres du chêne blanc, murmurai-je. Tu veux que je dague Klaus, c'est du délire !

- Tu peux y arriver, m'encouragea-t-elle en me la mettant dans les mains. Il ne sera pas encore hybride et pas très vieux en plus. Je vais te donner les trois autres pour Elijah, Kol et Rebekah et nous serons enfin libérés Caroline !

- Dans quelle époque vas-tu m'envoyer ? L'interrogeai-je, soupçonneuse.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et, après avoir jeté des regards complices avec Elena et Stefan, finit par me révéler ce que je voulais.

- 1204.

- Oh mon dieu, soufflai-je, la main restreinte contre mon front.

- Tu es d'accord ou pas ? S'impatienta Damon.

- J'ai le choix ?

- Pas vraiment non, siffla-t-il, menaçant.

- Alors c'est d'accord.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous pour ce premier chapitre ? Want 2nd ? Review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors tout d'abord, merci à TheOriginalsWithKlaus, Caalypso94, Soihra, MARiiN3, Jolieyxbl, megane, sabrina-visiteur, justine et Dark Angeel =) ça m'fait super plaisir d'avoir des lectrices si rapidement !**

**Voici donc le second chapitre écrit plus vite que prévu.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Smells Like Teen Spirit .**

**[From : "Smells Like Teen Spirit" Nirvana .]**

* * *

- Attendez encore une minute ! Exigeai-je en levant une main en l'air.

Je les entendis tous soupirer d'exaspération. Il fallait avouer que je ne leur avais pas facilité la tâche depuis que je leur avais dit "_c'est d'accord_" concernant ce plan loin d'être ingénieux. J'avais tenté d'en savoir plus, de connaitre où j'allais atterrir, avec qui, si je connaissais quelqu'un, si on pouvait m'aider une fois là-bas. Et ça avait légèrement dû les énerver, particulièrement Damon qui avait, visiblement, hâte de me voir disparaitre de son champ de vision.

Nous avions passés des jours entiers à planifier tout à la perfection. Tout le monde m'avait appris à bien me débrouiller une fois là-bas, je savais comment parler, comme combattre, comment planter les fameuses dagues dans le corps des Originels et tout. J'étais fin prête. Enfin, presque, je tentais désespérément de les retenir avant que l'heure ne sonne.

- Et Matt alors ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Matt? S'impatienta Damon en fronçant les sourcils brièvement.

- Vous le lui avez dis ? Demandai-je.

- Non, admit Bonnie. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, travailler au Mystic Grill lui suffit largement.

- Il est quand-même le Boss, renchérit Damon avec un sourire narquois. C'est toujours mieux que se retrouver dehors, au chaumage.

- Bon, tu es prête Caroline ? M'interrogea Bonnie en ignorant royalement l'intervention de Damon.

- Ta dernière volonté ? S'exclama Damon, toujours ce maudit sourire railleur au coin des lèvres.

- Qu'il y est une connexion wifi à l'époque des Viking? Hasardai-je en plissant les yeux.

- Au-revoir, Caroline et fais attention à toi, me murmura Bonnie.

Je vérifiai une dernière fois les quatre dagues que j'avais dans ma veste en cuir puis hochais la tête en signe positif. Tiens, veste en cuir...Oh mon dieu ! Je portais une _veste en cuir_ ! J'allais me retrouver huit cents ans auparavant vêtue d'un jean slim, d'un haut moulant et d'une paire de bottes noire sans oublier un chapeau sur la tête avec des couleurs que les gens de cette époque ne connaissaient sûrement pas. J'étais dans de beaux draps comme on dit, mais avant de pouvoir faire une objection, un flash s'alluma et m'avala toute crue. Pendant quelques secondes, je ne vis rien à part cette lumière blanche aveuglante, même à travers mes paupières closes, puis je me sentie tomber à la renverse. Vous savez, ce genre de moment où vous avez une mini-crise cardiaque en pensant que vous êtes dans le vide lorsque vous dormez à poings fermés mais qu'en faite, vous êtes juste dans votre lit, emmitouflé dans vos couettes.

Ma tête heurta violemment le sol mais force était de constater que ce ne fut pas assez violent puisque j'étais arrivée à rester éveillée. Je regardai autour de moi, forêt.

J'étais dans une forêt, entourée d'arbres, d'oiseaux qui paillonnaient, le soleil me brûlait la peau -une expression, j'avais ma bague du soleil- le genre de paysage que j'aimais tant. J'étais seule, définitivement seule. En 1204.

- Regardez ! Il y en a un autre par-là ! S'écria une voix masculine provenant de quelques mètres derrière moi.

Je levais la tête pour voir celui qui osait interrompre mon atterrissage-pas-en-douceur pour finalement faire face à un groupe d'hommes vêtus comme l'Homme Sauvage qu'on était allés visiter dans un musé lorsque j'étais au collège. Ces hommes avancèrent armés de bouts de bois parfaitement taillés, de haches ou autres instruments que je ne reconnu pas, bien décidés à m'achever. En moins de temps pour qu'ils battent des cils, je m'étais relevée, les mains instinctivement devant moi, comme piètre tentative d'apaisement.

- Oh oh ! On se calme !

Ils semblèrent s'apaiser et s'arrêtèrent brutalement, sans pour autant baisser leur garde. Je pris ces quelques secondes pour chercher un moyen de m'enfuir mais rien, ils m'avaient encerclés sans même que je m'en rende compte.

- Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez, _braves gens_, osai-je en imitant l'un des films que j'avais vu concernant l'Age de Pierre.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas un esprit vengeur ? Tu es apparue comme tel et pourtant ! S'exclama l'un d'eux en pressant contre sa hache pointée vers moi.

- Un..._esprit_ ? Raillai-je avec un immense sourire. Bien sûr que non, et pour vous le prouver, vous pouvez mettre du sel ou du fer devant moi, ça ne me fera aucun effet.

- Vous êtes quoi alors ? M'interrogea l'un d'entre eux en cachant farouchement son sel au fond de son sac à poubelle déchiré par-ci et recousu par-là.

- Une personne normale, comme vous tous, tentai-je de les résonner avec un sourire forcé.

- Elle se moque de nous, attrapez-la, ordonna un autre.

Et tout ce qui s'en suivit fut d'une rapidité extrême. Je sentis quelque chose de pointu me transpercer le dos et presque toucher mon cœur alors qu'un homme me mettais sur son dos et me conduisais vers un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Et tout devint flou, je n'entendais plus que quelque bribes de conversation tellement ma tête tournait et mon estomac était noué par la douleur.

-...Tu pense que c'est une sorcière ?

- Sûrement. Elle est apparue comme par magie et visiblement, elle vient d'un autre Monde.

_Espèce d'idiot !_ Je ne viens pas d'un autre monde mais d'une autre époque ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être bête, l'Homme près-historique ! Je tentai de remettre mes idées en place malgré la douleur qui tordait mon corps tout entier et essayais de capter d'autres mots qui pourrait m'aider à savoir où ils m'emmenaient.

-...Pas content s'il la voit d'aucune utilité.

Qui ça, _il _?

- Nous n'aurons plus qu'à l'implorer de nous garder en vie.

- Personne n'implorera personne, Leopold, cette fille doit être une charlatane pour pouvoir apparaitre d'une telle façon, Lord sera ravi d'en avoir une nouvelle à son arc.

Lord, pas content, implorer, charlatane. Tout ça ne sent pas bon pour moi si vous voulez mon avis. Qui était ce Lord ? Il devait être plutôt impressionnant et puissant pour que ces gens, aussi immondes soient-ils, puissent avoir peur de lui.

- Espérons-le, Azazel.

C'était le festival des prénoms débiles ou quoi ?

Je me sentis tomber de tout mon poids contre une surface dure et mon front heurta la bordure d'une marche, du moins, c'était ce que je sentais à travers cette douleur lancinante. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux en grognant, jurant dans ma barbe et bafouant toutes sortes de Malédictions à leur encontre. L'un d'eux, à la grande barbe grise s'abaissa à mon niveau, si près que je sentais sa mauvaise haleine de là où j'étais. J'arrêtai de respirer le temps qu'il observait, visiblement, attentivement la plaie que j'avais sur le front. Je le vis froncer brièvement les sourcils et il s'exclama :

- C'est l'une des leurs !

- Un vampire ? Demanda un autre.

- Oui, elle guérit instantanément, répondit l'interpelé en se relevant au niveau de son compère. Ramenez de la verveine et des cordes, Markus.

Ledit Markus hocha la tête en signe positif et disparu de mon champ de vision. Le vieux chnoque à la mauvaise haleine s'abaissa de nouveau à ma hauteur et je vis un rictus se former sur ses lèvres. Quel enfoiré ! Ca l'amusait tant que ça, de torturer des gens ?

- Et bien ma jolie, c'est un bien beau bijou que nous avons là, commenta-t-il en prenant le doigt où était enroulé ma bague du soleil dans sa main. C'est excessivement rare de voir de jeunes vampires se promener avec un tel objet sur soi.

- Pas si rare que ça puisque je le porte, crachai-je d'une voix acerbe.

Il émit un rire sans joie puis me reprit sa face de rat moqueuse.

- Tu as la langue bien pendue, me dit-il. Mais nous verrons si tu la garderas quand tu seras devant le Lord.

- Et qu'a-t-il de si effrayant que ça, votre _Lord _? Grognai-je en roulant les yeux.

- Le Lord est la personne la plus _"effrayante"_ que tu puisses connaitre et plus encore, répondit-il, un sourire calculateur au visage.

- Et pourquoi le _Lord_ s'intéresserait-il à quelqu'un comme moi ? Expliquez-moi.

- Beaucoup de questions sans réponses, murmura-t-il en se levant, mais comme on dit : on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ravalai ma salive de travers. Il fallait tout de même avouer que cet homme me donnait la chaire de poule avec sa face de rat et son rictus étirant ses lèvres. Et ce qu'il me disait me faisait un tantinet peur à propos de ce Lord, même si je préférerai me couper une jambe plutôt que de l'avouer à voix haute, je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être confrontée à cet homme qui semblait terrifier tout le monde.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, Markus était revenu, cordes et fioles de verveine à la main. Cinq hommes m'attachèrent sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit et versèrent de l'eau remplie de verveine sur les cordes, m'arrachant des cris d'effroi, de douleur et de peur. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas crié d'une telle manière, en faite, pas depuis que papa m'avait attachée comme un animal dans une sorte de crypte pour que je contrôle ce que je suis. Ce souvenir me fit encore plus mal en me rappelant la douleur qui avait tordu chaque membre de mon corps ce jour-là. J'avais détesté mon père lorsqu'il m'avait fait ça, je l'avais détesté comme personne d'autre mais la différence, c'était que je lui avais pardonné juste après.

- Vas-tu nous dire d'où viens-tu ou préfères-tu qu'on poursuive ça pendant toute la journée ? M'interpela le vieux cafard.

- Allez en Enfer...Crachai-je, la tête baissée par la douleur.

- Bien.

Il enfonça un pieu dans ma cuisse si violemment que je cru qu'il s'apprêtait à m'arracher toute ma jambe mais ce n'était que pure illusion, il voulait me torturer, me faire cracher le morceau. Mais qu'allai-je dire ? "_Je m'appelle Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls et en fuite depuis vingt ans, je suis venue du Futur, de l'an 2031 plus précisément, je viens afin de tuer la famille Originelle avant qu'elle ne foute en l'air ma vie et celle de mes ex-amis dans le Futur, des questions?_" Pitoyable.

Je serrai les dents, la douleur se faisant plus forte. Mais tout à coup, tout s'arrêta et j'entendis des pas traverser la cellule où je me trouvais. Lentement, je levais les yeux et vit un homme, plutôt bien vêtue, arpenter cet immonde endroit sans daigner me jeter un regard.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda l'inconnu.

- Un vampire, répondit l'homme de tout à l'heure en faisant profil bas. Un vampire avec un drôle d'accoutrement et une bague du soleil.

- Une bague du soleil ? S'intrigua-t-il pensivement. Il me semble que le peu de sorcières dans les environs sont soumises au Lord, et elles ont pour ordre de garder cet objet loin des vampires.

- C'est ce que nous essayons de lui faire dire, Monsieur, affirma le Cafard, la tête toujours baissée comme signe de soumission.

- Et bien faite vite, les pressa l'inconnu d'un geste de la main avant de repartir.

Le Cafard s'abaissa de nouveau vers moi, et touts les signe de son arrogance refirent surface une fois l'inconnu partit. Il me sourit.

- Tu as entendu le Monsieur, ma jolie ? Tu vas devoir faire un effort, maintenant.

- Allez...en...Enfer, articulai-je soigneusement, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Roohh, grogna-t-il en se relevant. Généralement, je n'aime pas torturer les femelles, mais pour toi, je vais faire une exception.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent puis il me jeta un saut rempli de verveine plongée dans de l'eau. Après quoi, un pieu s'enfonça dans mon ventre et je perdis définitivement connaissance...

- Hey, lève-toi, me parvint ce murmure si bas que je peinais à l'entendre.

Mes yeux se rouvrirent péniblement. Tout était flou autour de moi, à part un visage baissé devant moi. J'eu tout d'abord pas mal de temps à le reconnaitre quand les traits de mon amie me revinrent en mémoire. Bonnie se tenait devant moi, une main que je ne sentais pas posée sur mon épaule et un sourire presque maternel au visage, Bonnie avait tellement changée. L'adolescente de dix huit ans que j'avais laissée vingt ans plus tôt avait laissée place à une femme mure, douce, avenante, indépendante, quelque peu froide c'est vrai, mais bienveillante.

- Bonnie...Soufflai-je faiblement.

Elle s'abaissa vers moi et m'enlaçai maternellement mais je ne sentie rien.

- Tu ne peux pas me sentir, Caroline, je suis comme...

-...Un esprit, finis-je à sa place. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai pu établir une certaine connexion entre les deux mondes, m'apprit-elle.

- Bien, alors fais vite, je dois savoir où je suis, comment je vais me débrouiller pour trouver les Mikaelson et...

- Calme-toi, murmura-t-elle avec un visage serein. Bon, pour commencer, il y a eu un problème concernant l'année dans laquelle tu étais censée te retrouver.

- Ah bon ? M'horrifiai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- En faite, tu ne pouvais pas être en 1204 puisque Kol à cette époque était dagué et tu étais censée y aller pour daguer les quatre Mikaelson : Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah _et _Kol.

- Je suis dans quelle année alors ? Demandai-je, à l'affut d'une réponse concrète.

- 1492, répondit-elle simplement. Tu pourras daguer les quatre et revenir à notre époque, mais à condition que tu garde ce bracelet, c'est tout ce qui peut te relier au présent, enfin, le futur, tu vois quoi ! Si tu le perds, tu ne pourras pas revenir vers nous et tout continuera de se passer comme si tu n'avais rien fait. Ce bracelet est l'objet le plus important dans tout ça, on peut dire qu'on est foutus si tu le perds.

- Ok, acquiesçai-je. Je le garderai, promis.

Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois, puis reprit à nouveau un air sérieux, mélangé à une pointe d'inquiétude.

- A présent, écoute-moi attentivement Caroline, prévint-elle soigneusement. Tu te rends compte que te retrouve deux cents ans après l'année où tu devais te retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? Ça peut engendrer certains problèmes.

- Quels genre de problèmes ?

- Le genre qui ne te plairait sûrement pas, soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête. Tu es en 1492, soit l'année où Katherine devait être sacrifiée et je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard...

- Viens-en aux faits Bonnie ! La pressai-je en entendant des bruits métalliques provenir de loin. Ils arrivent sûrement !

- Et bien, avant que je ne fasse le sort, les esprits m'ont avertis : il est hors de question que tu change le passé, tu m'as bien comprise ? Tu y vas pour une bonne raison : tuer les membres de la famille Mikaelson mais pas autre chose, tu ne transformeras personne, ne tueras pas ceux qui n'étaient pas censés mourir et surtout, ne pas faillir à ta mission, nous avons besoin de toi, Caroline.

Je hochais la tête d'un signe positif et un tendre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bonnie. Elle me prit délicatement les mains même si je ne ressentais rien, c'était comme une effervescence d'une multitude de pouvoirs.

- Tu sais..., murmurai-je bas en baissant la tête sur ses mains. Si vous m'aviez demandé de vous aider, je l'aurai fais. Sans sort pour me ramener, sans rien, je l'aurai fais parce que vous êtes mes amis mais crois-moi, si ce ne sont pas les gens qui sont morts à cause des Mikaelson que je devais sauver, je n'aurai jamais dis oui.

- Je sais, dit-elle sereine et calme. Mais nous savons toutes les deux que tu ne serais pas revenue vers nous Caroline, tu as enfin pu avoir la vie que tu voulais et tu n'avais pas l'intention de tout laisser tomber pour devenir une sorte de Xena la guerrière. Et puis, avoue que tu es presque aussi douée pour te cacher que Katherine.

Ce ton faussement railleur que je percevais dans sa voix ne me fit pas sourire loin de là. Je n'avais pas toujours pas digéré le fait qu'ils aient élaboré un plan pour me faire revenir vers eux sans même me demander mon avis mais je savais une chose : cette idée-là ne venait pas de Bonnie, j'en étais sûre, je le sentais. Ça ne pouvait être qu'Elena. Oui bien sûr, _Elena_ ! Comment avais-je pu l'oublier elle ? C'était ridicule, personne n'oubliait Elena évidemment ! Et c'est en partie à cause de ça que j'avais quitté Mystic Falls, parce que j'en avais marre de tout ça, de touts ces sacrifices qui tournaient autour d'elle, j'en avais marre que le sommet de nos soucis était le choix qu'elle allait prendre concernant les frères Salvatore, j'en avais tout simplement marre que ma vie se résume à sa vie à elle. J'avais besoin de me connaitre, de changer, j'avais besoin d'être enfin moi ! Et maintenant que je l'étais vraiment, me voilà remise là-dedans de nouveau ! Comme si je ne venais pas de passer vingt ans à fuir mon ancienne vie.

- Caroline..., m'interpela-t-elle doucement.

- Oui ?

- Ils reviennent, m'annonça-t-elle.

- Tu dois partir c'est ça ?

- Non, je suis un esprit mais j'ai fais en sortes seule toi tu pourras me voir, je suis invisible à leurs yeux, me rassura-t-elle faiblement. Mais évite de me parler en leur présence, ils risquent de se douter de quelque chose.

- Ca va, j'ai encore toute ma tête, raillai-je alors qu'elle affichait un sourire reconnaissant.

Elle s'adossa contre la paroi humide de cet endroit et croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine. Je devinais de son regard qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour me sortir de là tant qu'elle sera un esprit, c'était assez logique d'ailleurs. L'immense porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit métallique grinçant alors que je relevai lentement la tête. Je vis une silhouette de petite taille pénétrer maladroitement la pièce boueuse, encore affaiblie, je ne pouvais pas très bien user de mes dons vampiriques pour percevoir son visage. Quand enfin la silhouette fut assez près de moi, je me rendis compte que c'était une jeune femme. C'était une brune à la peau laiteuse avec deux yeux noirs dont on ne pouvait distinguer les pupilles, elle possédait de longs cheveux noir corbeau qui lui tombaient négligemment sur les épaules et parcouraient son dos en boucles désordonnées, elle portait également une robe, une longue robe beige qui mettait, en haut, en valeur ses formes. Elle s'approcha de moi, lentement, tout en gardant un œil derrière elle puis marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe avant que la porte qui me séparait de la liberté ne s'ouvre en grande volée. J'étais libre !

Bonnie semblait toute aussi surprise que moi, elle s'avança à mesure que l'inconnue s'approchait de moi en silence. Cette femme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix neuf ans, fit céder les cordes qui me maintenaient attachée en un seul regard puis me jaugea du regard, je ne percevais ni sourire, ni joie ni tristesse chez elle, elle était vide, _totalement_ vide.

- Qui...qui êtes-vous ? Bafouai-je entre mes dents alors qu'elle me guidait précipitamment vers l'extérieur.

- Cela n'a aucune importance, répondit-elle froidement. Il faut sortir de là avant qu'ils ne reviennent avec le Lord.

- Si, ça a une certaine importance de connaitre le nom de la femme qui m'a sauvée, me bornai-je sans m'arrêter de marcher, Bonnie m'emboitant le pas.

- Milah, je m'appelle Milah, céda-t-elle finalement sans se retourner vers moi. Maintenant veuillez vous presser, le Lord et ses gardes sont plus rapides que nous.

Cette fois-ci, je ne dis rien et me contentais de suivre le chemin sur lequel elle me guidait. Nous parcourûmes la forêt. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque pas que nous faisions, les branches des arbres s'abaissaient à notre niveau pour nous barrer la route. Mes cheveux dorés s'emmêlait aux lianes qui pendaient un peu partout et par dessus tout, j'avais chaud, _terriblement chaud_. C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. Lorsque nous étions dans le présent, enfin le futur, nous étions en plein mois de Novembre et il faisait froid, par contre ici, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, déchirer mes vêtements et me balader nue. J'enviais la robe que cette fille portait, elle semblait si libre, si large.

- Pourquoi faite-vous cela en faite ? Demandai-je finalement, agacée par ce silence quasi-religieux qui régnait entre nous trois, ou nous deux.

- Si je vous dis que j'aime aider les prisonniers du Lord le plus puissant d'Angleterre, vous me croiriez ? Tenta-t-elle de se défiler en arrachant une branche d'un coup sec.

- Pas vraiment non, avouai-je.

Elle poussa un soupir puis s'exclama :

- Une grande source d'énergie provenait de cette forêt, il me semble que vous avez utilisé un vieux sort qui n'a jamais été fait auparavant et qui a été bannit de touts les grimoires de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, j'avais voulu voir ça par moi-même et je vois désormais ce que c'était, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Vous voyagez dans le temps, déduisit-elle.

- Oui, approuvai-je d'un signe de tête. Alors...vous êtes une sorte de sorcière ?

- Une sorte de sorcière ? On peut dire ça mais, vous êtes consciente que ce genre de sort a été bannit pour une bonne raison n'est-ce pas ?

- Laquelle ?

- Qui vous garantis que vous rejoindriez votre époque saine et sauve, ou autrement dit, en un seul morceau ?

Mon souffle s'arrêta dans ma gorge mais je ne dis rien, me contentant de l'inciter du regard à poursuivre.

- En faite, lorsque vous utilisez un sort comme celui-ci, non seulement vous devez avoir...Araignée sur votre épaule...

- Je dois avoir une araignée sur mon épaule ? Répétai-je, incrédule.

- Non non, vous avez _vraiment _une araignée sur votre épaule.

Je fronçais les sourcils puis me rendit compte que la petite bestiole qu'elle pointait du doigt montait vers mon visage. J'étouffais un petit cri contre ma bouche avant de laisser tomber l'insecte dégoûtant sur l'herbe.

- Vous êtes un vampire et vous avez peur des araignées ?, marmonna-t-elle sans chercher à en connaitre la réponse tout en continuant son chemin.

- A propos de ce que vous disiez...

- Le sort que vous avez utilisé doit être lancé par une très forte sorcière mais vous n'en êtes pas une, alors qui vous a envoyé ici et pourquoi ? Poursuivit-elle.

- Une amie à moi, offris-je comme unique réponse. Et je ne vous fais pas assez confiance pour vous dire ce que je suis venue faire ici.

J'entendis un rire sans joie alors que nous continuions à avancer puis elle me dit :

- Croyez-moi, je ne vous fais pas confiance non plus mais il est de mon devoir d'éviter les problèmes, donc, encore une fois, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Pourquoi je vous le dirais ? M'obstinai-je sans m'arrêter.

- Parce que je viens de vous sauver d'une mort certaine, dit-elle simplement.

- Ah alors juste parce que vous m'avez délivrée pour une raison que moi-même je ne connais pas, je devrai vous dire tout ce que j'avais prévu ? Ironisai-je.

- Exactement. Bon, vous comptez parler ?

Je me tournai vers Bonnie qui hocha la tête en signe positif.

- Je suis là pour tuer les Mikaelson, lui appris-je finalement.

Je la vis se retourner enfin vers moi. Ses longs sourcils montant si haut qu'ils se mêleraient presque aux mèches évasives de ses cheveux noir ébène.

- Vous vous moquez de moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Les Mikaelson ? Vous vous rendez compte que vous planifiez la mort de la plus puissante famille de vampires de touts les temps ? Elle s'arrêta un bref instant sans pour autant me laisser parler. Cette famille est indestructible, ils ne peuvent pas êtres tués, j'ai essayé par touts les moyens de leur trouver une faille mais c'est impossible.

- Vous vous souvenez que je suis venue d'un autre temps ? Lui rappelai-je malicieusement dans un sourire fier. Vous ai-je dis que je venais du futur ?

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux tout en cassant une autre branche à l'aide de son épée pour nous laisser passer.

- Vous avez trouvé le moyen de les tuer dans le futur ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, enfin, pas exactement.

- Comment ça ?

- En faite, j'ai en ma possession quatre dagues, assez pour les faire plonger dans un sommeil sans fin pour l'éternité, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver où ils se terrent.

- Klaus, Kol, Elijah et Rebekah Mikaelson, bien calculé, murmura-t-elle pensivement. Je sais où ils se trouvent.

- _Fantastique_, approuvai-je avec un sourire éclatant.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que dite-vous de Caroline, l'arrivée de Bonnie ainsi que le nouveau personnage : Milah ? A vos claviers !**


End file.
